


Promise Me More Than Forever

by breatheaims



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatheaims/pseuds/breatheaims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Fic. Kelley is a flower girl who apparently spends most of her time heartrendingly delivering tons of pretty bouquets to the famous Alex Morgan. What will become of the two, if anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small I'm starting to work on. You know I love some Kellex.

After carefully packing the day’s share of deliveries, the Georgian native sent out to fulfill her duties. The list of names was uneventful for the most part, but as she glanced down at the last person, her heart skipped several beats and she practically choked on her spit in shock.

_I get to deliver flowers to Alex Morgan?! Is this real life? No way. I’m dreaming. Someone pinch me._

Kelley had played soccer in college but didn’t get to pursue it afterwards because of her busy life. Her parents practically disowned her when they found out she was gay, so the girl had to figure out a way to fend on her own.

Heartbreakingly enough, Kelley had to quit soccer right after she won the Hermann Trophy. It was a huge bummer for her because a few club teams were evaluating her. She was even hearing rumors about being on the national team. It didn’t matter now though. She had a job and she honestly liked it for the most part.

 _Maybe this is a sign of faith, though._ Kelley thought. The young girl kept up with the USWNT often. She definitely went out of her way to watch games and find streams. She looked up to them for their talent, sportsmanship, and of course, their will and passion that was poured into countless hours of hard training and into their game. Every single one of them was also breathtakingly gorgeous, so that was a plus.

When she arrived at the superstar’s front door, she was in awe. It was a beautiful beach house and honestly just as fancy as Kelley had pictured it—not that that was something she did often…

"Delivery for Miss Alex Morgan." The flower carrier knocked at the athlete's house, well aware of whom she was.  
  
The deliverer swallowed hard, extremely nervous for the first time in her time working. She was relatively new and hadn't had to deliver to anyone famous yet, and for it to be someone she had been possibly dreaming about was...well, some obscure luck she wasn't gonna complain about.  
  
The USWNT forward yawned sleepily and got up slowly, still in her boy shorts and slipped on a tank top. She heard the voice and recognized that it was a girl, so she put no effort into the way she looked. It was 10 in the morning, nobody cares how anyone looks, right?  
  
Alex answered the door hastily, groggy and annoyed.  
  
"Yes...?" She rasped, straining her voice painfully. The forward cleared her throat. "Sorry...not a morning person."  
  
The flower girl's jaw nearly dropped at the beauty. Of course she was familiar with and knew of Alex Morgan, but she never imagined she would be face to face with her like this. She bit her lip because holy crap, Alex was a stunner without trying and caught her breath, smiling understandingly. "That's okay. I'm not really one either, but this delivery was apparently really urgent. Sorry to bother you. They're roses though, so they've got to be special."  
  
The shorter girl handed the soccer star the bouquet and a card. Alex let their touch linger a little too long and proceeded to roll her eyes when she read what it said, but thanked the girl graciously nonetheless.  
  
"I appreciate it." She offered a fake smile.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Well, it probably doesn't matter to you, but my boyfriend and I broke up a while back. We wanted different things I guess. We still do and we always will, and apparently he doesn't get the message that it's over. It’s pretty annoying honestly. I don’t even want the flowers…not to be rude to you, um, ma’am."  
  
"Oh." The freckled woman exhaled a breath she had no clue she was holding. “My name’s Kelley. Kelley O’Hara. Not that that…has any relevancy to your situation. I guess I should go. I’m sorry about bugging you for something you didn’t even want.” She turned to leave, but Alex caught her hand.

“Thank you, seriously. It’s not you, I promise. It was a delight to see someone new at my door.” The blue-eyed girl bared her pearly white teeth and Kelley O’Hara almost wanted to faint right then and there.

“Uh, of course. It’s just my job. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you more often; you must get dozens and dozens of flowers.” She chuckled a little while still eyeing Alex’s body.

 _To say Alex Morgan is easy on the eyes would be an understatement…_ Kelley bit her lip unknowingly.

“I hope so. I mean, I hope to see you soon. Haha. I do like my flowers.” She winked and pulled out a five dollar bill for a tip.

Kelley took it slowly and remained red in the cheeks all throughout the rest of her flower route.

_If more people don’t send her flowers, I will. I’ve got to see her again._


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Alex's name popped up in the system, but finally, on a sunny Saturday, there it was again. Kelley smiled to herself, beyond eager to get the flowers delivered to her no matter who it was from.  
  
The strangest thing about it, however, was that the order said tulips this time, and Kelley O'Hara laughed to herself. _Who sends tulips to try and get a girl back...? There's no way those are her favorite flowers right? Absolutely not._  
  
She took her time in picking out the prettiest arrangement and set off again to make her deliveries.  
  
Thankfully Kelley learned from the first time and waited until the very last moment to visit Alex. She got all the flowers out to everyone else first and stopped by around 6 in the afternoon.  
  
This way I'll have more time with her hopefully, Kelley thought.  
  
She rang the doorbell this time to test the waters.  
  
Thankfully the waiting time was much less than that morning. Alex opened the door more cheerfully, to Kelley's relief.  
  
The forward was wearing a flannel and some short shorts. Again, the deliverer got distracted by the soccer star's amazing figure. Nonetheless, they both smiled at each other when they eyes locked.  
  
"Hey. Kelley right? I guess you took note from the first visit huh? It's been a while. I was starting to think I wasn't gonna get anymore flowers." She smirked challengingly, which earned a small chuckle.  
  
"It's only been a week, silly. Besides, don't you have world cup qualifying matches in like a month? You'll be busy and if people really want to send you flowers, it'll have to be either via U.S. Soccer or they'll have to manually go to the games and give them to you...so you may or may not be seeing more of me. Gosh, you're such a hassle. You're lucky you're cute enough for flowers." Kelley rolled her eyes playfully.  
  
The blonde girl's eyebrow raised. "So you're a soccer fan. That's pretty awesome. I guess that gives me an excuse to like you now." She stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Well yeah, and we played against each other once or twice in college, believe it or not."  
  
"Oh yeah? How come I don't remember you..."  
  
"Beats me, Berkeley."  
  
Alex's blue eyes were searching in Kelley's eyes for the answer. "Hmm..."  
  
The epiphany finally hit her.

"Oh crap you're number 19 right? From Stanford!!!!" She laughed and was proud of her accomplishment to remember, and it was now her turn to blush. "You megged me dirty a couple times. I'm still gonna hold that grudge against you now that you're here, just so you know."  
  
"Wow, the iconic #13 remembers me. I'm thrilled. Yes I am. How do you remember my number?"  
  
"My friends used to think we would make a cute couple for some reason..." Alex mumbled. She cleared her throat and changed the topic. "Uh that doesn't matter. How about those flowers?"  
  
Kelley handed her the bouquet and the balloons. "Tulips. I hope it's not your ex because I definitely wouldn't appreciate tulips as an I miss you gift. That's just me though. There are better ways to win a girl's heart."  
  
Alex took them and laughed. "Oh yeah? It doesn't matter though. They're from my sister. We were testing out what kind of flowers I wanted for my supposed to be wedding. I was going to marry him, but y'know sometimes life doesn't always go as planned." The forward clamped down on her lip to keep herself from crying.  
  
Kelley felt bad. She felt the need to hug her, but was unsure what to do. The girl was still shifting awkwardly at the door. Kelley O'Hara did the next best thing, though, she took her hand spontaneously.  
  
"I know you probably don't want to talk about it at all, but...I'm all ears if you want me to be."  
  
Alex sniffled. "Uh...do you have time? You can come on in. I guess it won't hurt to tell a stranger..." She led her inside to sit on the couch.  
  
Kelley followed swiftly and took a seat, inches away from the soccer star. Her cheeks flushed a deep deep red as she marveled at all the trophies. Her nose could smell the aromatic shampoo and perfume and it was driving her crazy.  
  
"Okay. Tell me."  
  
Alex began to vent, explaining how her and Servando met, their story, how he was the first person she lost her virginity to, and so much more. She never met to vent her heart and soul out, but that's exactly what managed to happen. It was honestly embarrassing.  
  
When she finished, it was dark outside much go both of their surprises.  
  
"I just can't believe we had sex and it didn't last. I was hoping he would be the one. I really was. I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to waste your time. I just...it's been on my mind for way too long." A tear rolled down her cheek and she didn't bother to wipe it.  
  
Before long, Alex Morgan was balling.  
  
Kelley was definitely holding her tight now, squeezing her protectively and rubbing her back.  
  
She was so vulnerable and it felt so good to be held that the blonde leaned over and kissed the corner of Kelley's lips. It startled her because it was too good to be true, so she got up and nearly freaked out, her skin burning from the want.  
  
"Whoa, Al...I-I should go. I'm sorry."  
  
"No don't. Please wait--I'm sorry too...HEY!"  
  
Kelley O'hara was out of the house in a heartbeat.  
  
 _Why'd I let her kiss me? That's wrong isn't it...? Is it worse that I enjoyed it...? I don't even know her and she already has me hooked._  
  
 _...Fuck._

As she was sprinting away from the neighborhood, she prayed she wouldn't have to deliver anything to Alex Morgan for a long, long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Over a month passed and no flowers came to Alex. Kelley was grateful for it; on the rare occasions that they did come, however, the girl sent them on duty for someone else. Even though it wasn't really something to stress over, a huge part of her missed the dear forward.  
  
She was over analyzing the situation. Alex kissed her out of vulnerability right? It didn't mean anything...no matter how much she wanted it to be something special. It was simply out of melancholy.  
  
But man did it feel good when Alex Morgan's lips touched her skin.  
  
 _This sucks_ , Kelley thought to herself. She spent the entire day fixing up the flowers in her store.  _Why do I always manage to like all the wrong people?_  
  
As the day was dragging on, the store was desolate for nearly the entire day. It was mid-autumn, so flowers weren't generally thought of as a gift.  
  
Kelley was getting ready to lock up, so she proceeded to grab all of her things to leave when she heard the bell of the door go off.  
  
When she turned around startled, she came face to face with Alex Morgan.

_Holy freaking cow._

It was apparent that the soccer star ran here. She was drenched in sweat and wearing tight running shorts and just a tank top, allowing her toned body to reveal itself entirely. Kelley almost drooled a little in all honesty.  
  
"Umm...hey." The striker started hesitantly. Both of them could feel the nervousness that consumed them painfully and slowly.  
  
"Hi. Uh...What're you doing here?"  
  
"Well, for some reason I stopped receiving flowers...so I just came to see why. I thought maybe you were avoiding me ever since what happened." Alex's eyes gazed directly into Kelley's soul it seemed like. It gave her goosebumps.

"I wasn't." Kelley lied. "You should have gotten some though, I've been busy and so I just kinda passed it on to another person. It's not a big deal. You still got what the billions of people sent you right? That's all that matters in the end, really..." Envy pried its way out of Kelley's mouth, and she immediately wished she could take back what she said and said it again in a much nicer tone.

"I did get them, but not from the person I wanted to see. Can we talk about what happened?"

The smaller girl tried to push her way out of the door to leave. "It's closing time, sorry. No."

Alex would have absolutely none of it. She obstructed her from exiting and forced her to talk. "You're not going anywhere, and neither am I." With purpose, Alex Morgan shoved Kelley back a little and threw her onto the counter.

"What-what are you doing?" Kelley O'Hara wanted this to happen, but she wasn't sure why Alex did. Her mind began to wander. Alex gave her no time to think. She quickly climbed onto the table and straddled her to begin with.

"Kelley O'Hara. For some reason, my friends used to think we would be cute together in college. I never paid them much attention, or you, for that matter...until we played Stanford in the finals. I remember watching you like crazy when I didn't have the ball. You were such a strong forward. You understood what to do and where to go and when to make what run. Plus, holy crap could you make a girl look stupid for diving or whatever. I know you juked a couple girls nasty, and even when I came back to defend for us, you megged me dirty like I said the first time we met." The blonde paused to lean even closer to her former rival. Their lips were millimeters away from touching now.

"So after I obviously established that you were an amazing soccer player, I began to notice your features. You're flawless and stunning; I just never pictured me being with a girl. I'm not homophobic or anything like that, believe me. I dated my best friend Tobin and I loved it, we were just too alike and well, I don't know. And on top of that, I was just so so SO invested in Servando. He was my life, aside from soccer. Nothing else mattered. I lost a lot of friends because I spent so much time with him. I realize that he actually wasn't that good for me. He didn't compliment me the way a soul mate should. I think it may be a glint of fate that I ran into you. I don't know if you even swing that way...but..."

Alex Morgan gently took Kelley's chin and tilted it up to meet her lips for a perfect kiss. It was slow and tender, and when Alex pulled away, Kelley's eyes were still closed, savoring the moment this time instead of fleeing.

"I'm a girl that likes to take risks." She whispered in the former forward's ear, topping it off with a wink. Kelley's heart was pounding out of her chest now it seemed.

"Alex, pretty girls like you ruin my life." Kelley joked. "I always thought you were beautiful, but hey, beautiful girls are 99.9% straight. I noticed you way before that game, but we can talk about that later. You're crazy for coming all the way here, you know that?"

"Yeah, well it beats my original plan of sending myself some flowers." The blue-eyed girl rolled her eyes playfully and it earned her a shove in the shoulder. Kelley looked up at her fearlessly, admiring her features. Her mid-daze was interrupted by Alex's voice again. "99.9% huh? Well, I always like to go against the odds." She rasped, suddenly turning Kelley on even more.

"Oh yeah? But wait, how come you feel so comfortable doing this with me? I thought you always wanted to wait until marriage..." That was not the best thing to say, but Alex took it as satirical. Lighthearted Alex. That was one thing Kelley loved about her, even though they didn't know much about each other...yet.

"Pfft, please." Alex pushed her down on the counter even harder and tugged both of their shirts off. She slid on top of her and pressed down on Kelley's heated body, nipping at her neck aggressively.

"I've been waiting for someone like you my entire life."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will get a little rocky. You've been warned.

After their little rendezvous at the flower shop, it took a week before Kelley found herself at Alex's doorsteps again. This time the delivery was more dear to both of their hearts. She rang the door and tapped her foot impatiently while she waited for answer.  
  
When about ten seconds passed, the blonde rushed to the door, a picture perfect smile on her face. "Hello Kelley O'Hara."  
  
"Hey Alexandra. I think you'll like this bouquet I have for you today."  
  
"What took you so long? I was starting to think you lost interest in me..."  
  
"Me?! Lose interest in a diamond bar like you? Never!"  
  
"Oh ha-ha. I'll give you points for remembering where I'm from." The striker winked and took the flowers from her.  
  
They were sunflowers this time, which is pretty unorthodox for a romantic gift, but Kelley didn't care.  
  
"Who're they from?"  
  
Kelley pointed a finger to herself. "Yours truly."  
  
"Hmm," Alex nodded, pretending to ponder the gift. "Ooh and is that a card? Wow. You're a sweetheart."  
  
"The things I do for pretty soccer girls."  
  
"Girls?! Who else are you doing this for? Let me at them! I just lifted I got them guns. Sun's out guns out!" Alex Morgan flexed her arms to reveal the true muscles.

It resulted in a gentle squeeze by Kelley and a laugh. “Just read the card, big idiot.”

The blonde did exactly as she was told.

_Dear Alex,_

_I know it would have been too cliché to send you roses, and even worse for me to hand deliver them to you. I hope you forgive me. There will be a time when you get roses from me, I hope. You opened up my eyes the other day and helped me realized that holy crap, you may like me just a little bit. I was terrified when you kissed me because that’s all I’ve been wanting lately; I dreamed of your lips touching mine, and when it happened, well I thought it was all too good to be true. I thought you did it out of sorrow and pity. I don’t know. Anyways, I’ve tasted your lips on mine for all this time, and I think I’ll die if I don’t get to kiss you again soon._

_Xoxo,_

_Kelley_

Alex nearly melted in a pile of mush after reading it. “Kelley, you’re cute and silly for worrying about crap like that. It’s not like I don’t know you.”

“You don’t, not really anyways…other than my soccer side.”

“Well how about we fix that then?”

The two sat down on the couch and began actually pouring their hearts out. It was deep and dark at first, but eventually it got lighthearted—perfect for Kelley’s laidback attitude. They were playing twenty questions.

“Okay, favorite…movie, go!”

“THERE’S TOO MANY. OH GOSH, um, probably Pulp Fiction. That’s the only one I can think of right now.” Alex Morgan scratched her head. “Favorite…male soccer player.”

“Xabi, maybe Bale.” Kelley replied. “Favorite song?”

“Crazy girl, by Eli Young Band.” Alex hummed the tune to herself.

“Country lover? No way.”

“Hey I like a lot of different genres!”Alex Morgan began to pout a little.“Favorite…thing about me?”

“I only get to pick one thing?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Can I say everything?” Kelley tried, leaning in closer to her crush.

Alex read her body language well and ducked away purposely. “No!”

“Okay. How about…your eyes. I know that’s not creative or original but, good god are they mesmerizing.”

Alex chuckled a little and leaned in to give Kelley a quick peck on the lips. “All right. You’re cute for that.”

They continued to play twenty questions until the answers started to get ridiculous. It was getting late, and time was definitely running out, particularly for Alex.

“Um, hey Kel?” They were cuddling together on the couch now, limbs tangled comfortably.

“Yeah, love?”

“Can I tell you something important that you do need to know?”

“Of course.” Kelley squeezed Alex into a hug and let her talk. The striker sallowed hard and did her best to get the weight off of her shoulders.

“Well, I’m not perfect first of all. Some of the past people I’ve dated had some crazy delusion that I was so flawless. I’m not. I’m messed up and stupid sometimes. Secondly, I need you to know that U.S. Soccer is my life. I’m so blessed to have the opportunity to be on the team, and at the end of the day, scoring goals not only my passion but my job. I have to do it. I have to stay focused and committed with our team. I love them to death; they’re my family. I want to take home the World Cup trophy this year; a little redemption, you know?”

She paused to let some of it sink in. Kelley understood, but didn’t take it too well initially. “So are you saying we don’t have a future? There’s not gonna be a solid us?”

“No of course not. I just, I’ll be busy. We have World Cup qualifying soon and I’m gonnna be traveling. You have to know that I won’t be by your side 24/7, and if this is to work, you have to be okay with that.”

A small smile made its way to Kelley’s lips. She was marveling at the fact that the famous soccer star wanted them, out of all the people in the world, to be together. “I’m definitely not okay with being so far away from you, but Al, I get it. You have to follow those awesome dreams of yours, and I’ll do my best to support you in every way possible. I will watch every single game whether its via TV or first row seats. I got you. I want to be with you.”

“Likewise, Kelley O’Hara. I wanted to validate that you won’t flake out on me like the first time.”

“Oh shut up. That was another story.”

“Uh-huh. Anyways, so we can Skype and everything and that’ll be fine with you?”

“Yes ma’am. You gonna score some goals for me?”

“I will.”

“You promise?”

“Only if you promise to never stop loving me.” Alex kissed her temple. She was dead serious.

“I promise.”

“Oh, and there’s one more thing I guess that would be reasonable to kind of ask right now.”

Alex nudged herself even closer to Kelley and pressed her lips gently to the shorter girl’s ear.

“Kelley, will you be my girlfriend?”

“Of course, as long as you’ll be mine.”

The two giggled together and kissed on it to seal the deal. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alex and Kelley had been apart for over a month now, and the withdrawal was killing Kelley. Sure, initially she understood what she signed up for in dating the gorgeous athlete, but this was definitely pulling at her heart strings little by little. It sucked to think that a group of other flawless girls has her girlfriend's attention, that men were probably doing double takes as they passed her, and the worst, that she was nowhere near to be the big spoon.  
  
Kelley's flower job was not cutting it for her, so she actually picked up another job. She worked part time in a book store.  
  
Barnes and nobles was such a relaxing place to be. It was quiet and sometimes did a sufficient job in helping her keep her mind off how much her heart ached for Alex.  
  
As she was reorganizing books to their proper shelves, a man tapped her shoulder seeking assistance.  
  
"Ma'am, uh, can you tell me where the sports section is?"  
  
Kelley laughed at his awkwardness. "Yeah, go down this way and turn right." She made directive motions with her hands.  
  
The stranger didn't budge for a while though. He stood there, eyes narrowing at her.  
  
Oh god, Kelley thought. Please don't be some perverted creep. She braced herself for the worst. "Sir?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude on your privacy, but you're Kelley O'Hara aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Stanford's former MVP practically. You played alongside Christen press?"  
  
Kelley's eyes wondered with disbelief. How did he...?  
  
"Oh. Ha. I'm a walking contradiction. I just definitely felt intruded on your privacy. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jim Gabarra. I'm the head coach for a club team in the NWSL called sky blue. I know you because I used to watch Stanford play. You were top priority on my scouting list. You don't play anymore?"  
  
The employee struggled to find words. "I-, uh. I wanted to pursue soccer but I was afraid it wouldn't be consistent and stable enough. My parents practically disowned me early on for being who I am so I had to find a way to make money. I didn't get to play soccer and I haven't looked back since, but man I do miss it."  
  
He looked at her in somewhat disbelief. "a Herman trophy winner that isn't playing anymore who's only in her twenties still and has yet to peak? I won't have it. Tell you what. How about you come to our try outs in New Jersey. I'll get you plane tickets and everything. In two days all you have to do is get on the plane and go. We could really use you, KO, is that what the young guns called you? I think so. Anyways, what do you say?"  
  
The opportunity was a big one. Kelley's first thought was that she wanted to tell Alex, but of course, she sighed in disappointment knowing that she couldn't. Nevertheless, she was gonna take the offer. You can't pass things like this up right? they're once in a life time things.  
  
"I'll do it." Kelley smiled gratefully and thanked the coach.  
  
"All right." He said, reaching to shake her hand. "I'll see you soon."  
  
That night Kelley began to pack. She missed two FaceTime calls from Alex. Her phone was turned to vibrate and her iPod was on full blast. That may or may not have been the problem.  
  
On the other hand, Alex Morgan was tired. Training was gruesome and intense like always. The USWNT were working on polishing a lot of their skills, but today was set aside solely for conditioning. The beep test was administered (thank you dawn Scott), and HAO crushed it with no problem. Alex performed well too, but nobody could hold up with the young veteran. The team collectively hit the ice bath and afterwards the forward rushed to her room to talk to her girlfriend.  
  
Alex knew she wasn't the best person in dealing with relationships based on the past, but she really was trying this time. She never failed to tell Kelley good night and good morning, even sending her stupid pictures of herself occasionally, like the one she took cuddling her stuffed animal squirrel that Kelley had given her.  
  
The forward tried to FaceTime several times and began to worry when Kelley didn't answer. She pouted a little, even mumbling to herself. Her roommate, christen press, noticed.  
  
"You doing okay A Morgs? Something got you worked up? Some boy get your number somehow? Let me at him!" She threw up a punch playfully and smiled. It relived Alex Morgan's stress for a moment.  
  
"Nah, but thanks press. It's just, well, I'm dating someone and I haven't talked to them in a while cause of our rigorous schedule. I hope we're okay."  
  
Christen perked up, excited for her beloved teammate.  
  
"You're seeing someone?! Who's the lucky man?!?"  
  
Alex chuckled a little. "He's a she, and she's amazing. I think you may actually remember her."  
  
"Name name name name name!"  
  
"Kelley O'Hara." The striker blushed heavily as the name left her tongue. She missed her.  
  
Christen's eyes widened immensely. "KO?!? My best friend KO?!? No. Freaking. Way." She jumped with joy. "I always thought you two would be cute together." The striker mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I think you're cute together Al. Go call her one more time. The Kelley I know is always preoccupied with something else so it takes a good six or seven calls to get her attention."  
  
"Maybe you're right." Alex laughed. "I only tried five times."

Press stepped into the shower so her friend could have some alone time. Kelley O'Hara finally picked up on the last ring. 

"Hey you." The busy girl's voice demanded her attention as she continued packing.

"Hi baby. I missed you." 

"I missed you more. Did you have a good day at practice?" 

"Yeah, but none of it compares to how I feel when I'm with you. How was your day?" Alex rasped, straining a little. She was exhausted.

"It was okay. I wish you were here all of the time though. But ooh guess what?" 

"What love?"

"Jim Gabarra of Sky Blue FC found me at work today and invited me out to Jersey for tryouts! I might get to actually pursue a career in soccer like I've always wanted. Maybe I'll even get to play with you soon babe! That's ambitious I know, but anyways it's really kind of sudden and I'm packing now so I'll be flying out there in two days!" Alex Morgan could practically hear Kelley jumping up and down now. She smiled and bit her lip sadly. 

Though it was okay for Alex to travel, she wasn't quite sure how to feel about Kelley going places by herself. Sure, she understood that her girlfriend was always independent and capable of taking care of herself, but...still, the striker wanted her to be safe at all times and worse, she didn't want to lose her to someone else. Alex tried her hardest to mask her envy of the thought of someone else helping Kelley up after a tackle or things of that nature.

Sky Blue was a fairly talented team and everyone was super friendly, some maybe even too friendly...Alex winced a little.

"I'm proud of you babe. Will you let me know when you get on your flight, when you get off, and how tryouts go?"

"Of course. You aren't worried about me are you?"

Kelley hit that right on the dot.

"No," Alex lied.

_I'm worried about us._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senior year is making me want to cry.

Today was the day of her flight. Kelley rushed to get there early so she could breathe and not worry about missing something this important. After she settled into her seat, the young girl exhaled and texted her girlfriend.  
  
Kel: I'm on the plane now. I'm okay, I promise. I'll talk to you soon, okay? It should be like a six hour flight. I'll definitely tell you when I land.  
  
Al: okay. Please be safe.  
  
Kel: I will. don't you worry so much about me miss Morgan. :)  
  
Al: I love you.  
  
Kel: I love you too Alex, forever and ever.  
  
Al: You promise?  
  
The connection dissipated as the airplane took flight.  
  
Kelley read a a couple books and listened to music before falling asleep. When she woke up, the pilot's voice startled her.  
  
"Passengers, we will be landing now. Please remain seated and hold on tight."  
  
After a good fifteen minutes, the flight was over and everyone was shuffling to get their bags and get off the plane.  
  
They made it to the east coast at approximately 4 p.m.  
  
The excited young girl was the first one to set foot into the New Jersey airport. It was nice to travel. Kelley thoroughly enjoyed it, although it was a bit lonely going by herself.  
  
New Jersey was a new city and for the time being, the nostalgic soccer player was now a nomad and hopefully would be able to resurrect her dreams to play professionally.  
  
When she checked into her hotel, she sent her girlfriend a text.  
  
Kel: I'm settled in now, beautiful. I miss you. I gotta find my way to tryouts now, so I'll talk to you later okay?  
  
Al: okay. Please take care of yourself. Good luck baby!  
  
Kel: I will. :)  
  
Alex was off today so it was a little nerve wracking not being able to talk to her girlfriend 24/7. That's what she had been looking forward to, but she was also genuinely happy that Kelley might get to play professionally.  
  
Though it would mean both of their schedules would become even more hectic, it was an amazing opportunity.  
  
Who knows, Alex thought. Maybe she will get to play with the national team too. I'd love that...

She missed her already. The blonde spent a good thirty minutes sending Kelley lots and lots of rambles, reminding her how much she loved her and little things like that. Alex Morgan was never one to go all out as far as being sappy, but it was different now. There was just something about Kelley O'hara that made her seem...extraordinary.  
  
Her mind began to wander. She wondered what it would be like to lie bare bodied beside her girlfriend.  
  
They had been dating for roughly two months, so things didn't exactly have time to get heated. Kelley had a way of working Alex up, but they never had time to enjoy each other's company.  
  
Plus, admittedly, they both wanted it to be special, whenever that time would be.  
  
Alex fell asleep to the image of Kelley O'Hara on top of her, lips at her neck.  
  
It wasn't hard to find the field in which sky blue was practicing. Kelley got there ten minutes early: 1 to make a good first impression and 2 because she was just naturally an early person.  
  
Jim greeted her happily. "You made it! Welcome to NJ! This is my sky blue squad. Our captain is USWNT forward Christie Rampone. She's here today to meet you actually but she won't be around much after this because-"  
  
"National team duty. I know." Kelley smiled sadly.  
  
"Right. Okay, well I guess Nadia can help you get acquainted. Katy too." The coach motioned a few teammates over. They smiled at her willfully and introduced themselves briefly.  
  
Kelley beamed shyly, blushing at all the contact with all these new people.  
  
"All right ladies, let's get to work. Tryouts are today and I need a full team by Friday."  
  
The girls hit the field hard. The fitness test was first and Kelley O'Hara crushed her sprints, smoking everyone by a landslide. Jim was impressed to say the least. When they switched to actual soccer skills and scrimmaging, the former forward was on top of her game.

“KO, try defense for me also. I want to test your versatility.” Acknowledging her new coach’s orders, the freckle faced girl dropped to a left back position. Quite naturally, every player on the field should have some ability to defend, and for her, it came naturally as well. Kelley slid and gritty 100%, earning the respect of everyone barely on the first day.

Inaugural tryouts was a success. Jim Gabarra had made a great decision in bringing Kelley in to give her a chance. She brought more uplifting optimism to the team and was extremely handy. You could put here practically anywhere on the field (except in goal), and she would rock it. The Sky Blue coach smiled and patted himself on the back practically.

"Good day today ladies. Tomorrow we will work solely on shooting drills and a little bit of counter attacking. Then I'll let you know who is and isn't on the team."

With that, the ladies in blue dispersed.

Another defender on the team, Caitlin Foord caught up with her at the end when the team broke out.

“Hey, you did really, really well. I’m sorry I didn’t get to introduce myself earlier. I always run a little late. I guess it’s an Aussie thing, I don’t know.” She smiled and extended her hand. “I’m Caitlin Foord, but everyone just calls me by my last name usually.”

“Thanks dude.” Kelley took it. “It’s cool. I’m naturally an early bird. I think if I make this team, I’ll enjoy it. You’re all pretty awesome. I’m Kelley.”

“Yeah I think you’ll fit in just fine. Do you want help with your bags? I can help you. First day perks, y’know. Gotta be nice to the newbie.” The Australian winked.

Kelley smiled awkwardly. “Uh, sure. Thanks.”

“No problem, KO right?”

“Yeah.”

The two walked slowly to the Stanford alum’s car, and Foord put all of the bags into the trunk. “Thank you again. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Sure thing miss America.” The defender laughed and took off.

Kelley O’Hara was tired and she could already feel her body starting to become sore. She wasn’t used to this hardcore, intense type of training. It had been years since she had survived a legitimate practice.

A huge part of her was proud though; she outran nearly half the team and apparently she still had it in her. Soccer was the first love her life.

Alex Morgan was arguably her second.

When she finally got “home” into her hotel room, the worn out girl plopped onto her bed and fell asleep, completely forgetting to update her girlfriend or doing anything for that matter.

She’d regret it tomorrow. 


	7. Chapter 7

Alex Morgan became the definition of worried. She hadn't heard from Kelley in four days. The forward left her girlfriend texts, voicemails...everything.

Do I seem too clingy? Alex started to wonder.

It wasn't like her to be so attached, but Kelley was the first person she ever felt vulnerable to. It was different.

She wanted to pour her heart out to the freckle faced girl, but time definitely did not pity them.

Kelley O'Hara wasn't ignoring her. She was just too busy with the abrupt new situation. Tryouts with sky blue kicked her butt, and team bonding was shortly after.

Of course, Kelley made the team and was primarily going to be put as their star striker. All the young girl remembered was being so ecstatic and jubilant. Alex was the first person she wanted to tell, but that didn't happen.

After Jim Gabarra posted his full squad, a majority of the girls celebrated happily; they breathed a sigh of relief along with it. The hard part was over. Now they could hit training with a bit of a safety net.

Kelley had become close with Caitilin Foord. The two had a lot in common; skateboarding/long-boarding were one of their favorite past times, and surfing too.

When they figured out they both made the team, the Aussie ran to maul her, wrapping her arms around Kelley and giving her a crushing hug her. "I told you you'd kill it KO!!! Gee, y'know if I didn't play soccer I'd probably be a psychic." The defender joked playfully.

"Uh huh. Whatever Foord. But hey I'm just happy to be a part of such a close knit organization." Kelley smiled tiredly.

She was beat. Her legs were bruised up from enduring all of the brutality. It was worth it though. It really was.

"I kinda wish you were playing beside me, but in front of me is fine I suppose. I've always wanted to look at a pretty back side." The Australian winked.

"Yeah sorry you don't get a chance to get a good look at the money maker." Kelley responded, giggling.

Though they were very similar and obviously good friends, Kelley and Caitlin were very different at times. For one, the new striker didn't take this as flirting, whereas the young rookie defender did. Kelley, at times, (and much to Alex's fear) was a bit naive and a little too innocent.

She assumed everyone was just genuinely being nice to her, and sometimes, most of the time, that wasn't the case.

"Well, maybe you should let me take you out so I can get a good look at it before we both get too busy." Foord offered nonchalantly.

"Care to watch a football game with me?" She raised up two Barcelona tickets casually. Kelley's jaw dropped. "TELL ME THOSE ARE NOT BARCA TICKETS. I WILL FAINT."

"You want me to tell you that they aren't? You Americans are strange." Caitlin laughed. "If you faint, I'll catch you don't worry."

The Stanford alum brushed off the reply and came back down to reality.

"Oh gosh I can't go to that. I promised my girlfriend I would call her tonight. I've been missing her a lot lately and I haven't had time to talk to her..." She bit her lip sadly and trailed off.

Persistently, however, the Aussie continued to wave the tickets back and forth in her hand, somewhat taunting her new teammate. "Kelley O'Hara has a girlfriend?hmm...always thought you were straight ." She mumbled. "Come on Kel. It's a once in a life time thing. We're gonna be sitting right behind the Barcelona bench too..."

That got her hooked.

"Okay okay. Just...let me go home and change? I'm sweaty and gross and I have to call Alex." She took off before the Australian could process. Caitlin Foord laughed.

"I'll pick you up at 6."

Six. It was four now so that meant Kelley had two hours to get her life together. She drove home to the hotel speedily and took a long shower. After she got out, the young soccer star wrapped up her injuries and settled down in her bed to call Alex Morgan.

The blonde answered in an instant, but it was not pleasant to say the least. "Where on earth have you been?! I've been worried sick. Did you forget you had a girlfriend? Oh gee let's promise to talk every day and update each other on what's going on and then let's just break all the promises! God, Kel. What if something happened to you? How would I have known?!"

Even though Alex was mad, Kelley smiled a little and exhaled. It felt good to hear her voice.

"I know you're probably super super angry at me, but hi beautiful. I've missed you." That turned Alex Morgan into a pile of mush instantly.

"I've missed you too Kelley. Obviously way too much...I'm sorry. I just, I want to know you're okay 24/7. I have to take care of you, my little cinnamon apple."

Kelley chuckled. "I know baby. Are you doing okay? Ready for World Cup qualifying?"

"Yes ma'am. I have to pack I'm about a week. What about you, though? I'm the one who needs to be listening as you update me!"

"Well, oh, nothing much. I made the team and we started practicing today. It's kicking my butt. It's been way too long since I've had to go through such intensity. I wish you were here. I could use a massage."

Alex rolled her eyes and found herself smiling. "Yeah? Just a massage?"

"Oh no...I could go for a lot more than that..." Kelley licked her lips and pictured her girlfriend in the most explicit ways possible. "I won't go into too much detail, but I could definitely go for a little...mm, kissing, a little cuddling, you know ...is there anyway you can just magically get here...?"

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe I'll surprise you."

"I'd like that. Hey Al?"

"Yeah love?"

"I kinda sorta may think you're super cute and I may or may not be falling in love with you." She giggled like a sappy teenage girl.

"Kel, you're so silly. I've been in love with you. I never thought I would be so into someone like I am with you. I'm literally going crazy without you and I find myself always thinking about-"

A knock on Kelley's hotel door interrupted the conversation and stopped Alex dead in her tracks.

Jealousy surged through her immediately and she assumed for the worst. "Wait, what was that?"

"Oh someone's at my door." Kelley glanced at her wristwatch. 5:10.

She's early, Kelley thought. Too early.

"Who?" Alex's tone dropped from happy to sad in a matter of seconds. She shouldn't be worried about her girlfriend, but her over protectiveness was constantly getting the best of her.

"Uh, no one important. Listen babe, I gotta go for now. I promise I'll do better at communicating with you. I'll talk to you tonight so you better be up. I love you." The words came spewing rapidly out of Kelley's mouth as she rushed to get ready and open the door.

"Umm...okay. I love you too Kel-"

Kelley O'Hara had hung up the phone already.

What the hell is going on? Alex wondered. Maybe she would take the offer of visiting her girlfriend on. The spontaneous forward packed her bags and booked a flight to New Jersey that night; and thankfully there was an option to leave early tomorrow. She bought the tickets and breathed a sigh of relief.

I'm coming for you, Kel.

After Alex did that, she kicked back and turned the tv on to wait for the Barcelona match against PSG. She was beyond excited. Barcelona was one of her favorite teams, and if she wasn't playing soccer, Alex Morgan was definitely watching it.

\--

"Ready to go, miss KO?" The Aussie smiled from ear to ear as the door opened.

"You're early." Kelley's tone was neutral. She wasn't exactly happy about it, but it wasn't a crushing annoyance either.

"I know. Usually I'm always late, remember? I just decided to switch it up for once."

"Why...?" Skepticism overwhelmed the tired girl.

"Why not?" Foord replied, still all smiles. The defender gave Kelley her ticket and linked arms with her. "So I shall ask you again, silly American. Ready to go?" Kelley O'hara took it and returned a small smile.

"I guess so."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some new ideas because I've been inspired by Kelley O'Hara's Story of Will. I've been really busy with school, so I apologize. Soccer has also been kicking my butt.

Kelley O’Hara and Caitlin Foord made it to the Barcelona game with plenty of time to spare. They found their seats easily—partially because they had been reserved especially for them tonight. The two teammates sat down and anxiously waited for kick off.

“Whoa, you know, I’ve never gotten to go to a Barcelona game until today. I could never afford it. I’ve only ever dreamed of things like this; playing with Sky Blue too, now that I think about it. Thank you so much Foord. I owe you one.” She offered a wholehearted smile, and the Aussie blushed.

“It’s no problem Kel. I want us to be close! I want you to always have someone to talk to on the team, duh. Can’t have you feeling uncomfortable, now can we? Besides…Barca fans got to stick together. Real Madrid sucks.” The defender stuck out her tongue and slung an arm around Kelley’s shoulder, keeping it there for the rest of the game. “But since you said you owe me one, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I agree, and all right Aus.”

Barcelona was playing PSG, and somehow they were down 2-1. Neymar had scored the opening goal but the French club team equalized and capitalized on their sudden shift in momentum quickly. There was quite a bit of bad mouthing exchanged via the two teammates, but all of it ended up resulting in laughter.

“COME ON MESSI!” Kelley roared, standing up and stomping proudly. Caitlin laughed. “Sit down Kel! You’re blocking everyone’s view. Remember you’ve got the best seats in the house? People would kill to be in your spot.”

“Oh…” The versatile player giggled and took a seat. “Right.”

Halftime came and the camera was zooming all throughout the crowd. They wanted to show the dedicate fans of both sides, and eventually, as luck would have it, the camera crew zoomed into a Kelley O’Hara and Cailitn Foord, that signature arm slung around her somewhat protectively.

That’s when Alex Morgan saw it.

The love of her life laughing with some irrelevant girl that was inching way too close to her.

She was a ball of emotions. Anger, jealousy, and a little bit of sadness. _Who the heck is that and why does she have an arm around MY girlfriend? Is that why she cut me off earlier?_

The envious striker texted her girlfriend in rapid fire, nearly venting out all of her feelings.

Al: Hey Kelley, do you need a hand with anything today? Oh wait, that’s right, no you don’t because there’s obviously one caressing you right now. Is that a teammate or a new girlfriend I see?”

The Sky Blue rookie felt her phone buzz. She checked it hastily and practically jumped out of her seat to get away from Foord.

Kel: Babe, I’m really sorry for hanging up on you earlier. Yeah, she’s just a teammate. A very welcoming one indeed. It’s not what it looks like though. I promise you can relax.

Al: And you couldn’t just tell me you were going to the game because…?

Kel: I just, ugh. She’s a handful. Very very touchy friend like you said. I promise you it’s okay though. You don’t have to worry so much baby.

Al: Kel, do you have an idea how much I miss you? I haven’t been able to hold you in forever and the next thing I know I see you on TV all buddy buddy with some girl. You’re not lying to me are you?

Kel: No. Alexandra, I love you.

Barcelona came back out to play.

Al: I love you too

 _No punctuation. She’s upset…_ Kelley thought.

They didn’t speak much more after that; Alex was too mad, and she had to pack. Kelley didn’t bother trying to fix things too much because she didn’t want to make things worse. She decided to give her girlfriend some space—hopefully some much needed space.

Alex Morgan grumbled to herself and blasted a playlist full of sad songs while she folded her clothes into her suitcase.

 _This better be worth it._ There was no doubt in her mind that she was crazy about the dumb, freckle faced girl. She just wasn’t a hundred percent sure Kelley felt the same way.

The striker didn’t bother finishing the rest of the Barca game. She couldn’t get the image of Kelley with someone else out of her head. She wanted to cry. It felt pathetic.

Back at the stadium, Kelley’s mood dropped completely. She was no longer jumpy, cool, calm, and collected. She hardly uttered a word, even as the clock was ticking down and her beloved team was still losing; the score now being 3-2. Caitlin Foord noticed, but wasn’t exactly sure what to do or say.

“Did I do something to make you mad? I promise I don’t bite. You scooted away from me as if I had some type of disease or something.” The young girl showed her perfect teeth in an attempt to get her friend to laugh. No dice.

“Ah, nah. I just, um. I don’t know. It’s not you though. It’s probably me. I don’t know what’s wrong, haha.”

“I think when someone says it’s not you it’s me it secretly means it’s me. Do I smell?” Foord lifted her armpits and obnoxiously went to inhale them. It earned a small giggle.

“Nah, you don’t. Uh, if you don’t mind, I think I’m gonna just go right after the game is over. I’m not feeling it anymore.”

“Okay, if you insist.”

The game ended roughly fifteen minutes after the initial awkward silence; Barca could not manage a win, the final score being 3-2. Kelley was bummed, but her mind was definitely more on Alex than anything or anyone.

Kelley O’Hara caught a cab back to her hotel room and stripped down to get out of the sweaty clothes. She sent Alex a text in which she didn’t reply. The young soccer player gave up and curled up into a ball, crying endlessly and mercilessly.

\--

Alex made her way to the airport and boarded her flight early. She definitely wasn’t as mad as she was before because after all, she was going to see her lover and this was honestly all that mattered, regardless of the fact that they were sort of kinda maybe fighting.

The blue-eyed star turned her phone off on purpose and put her headphones in, listening to a soothing playlist on her iPod. _I hope this flight is shorter than I imagine it to be._

\--

Kelley had no idea when she fell asleep, but she did.

She woke up hours later to a knock on her door. It startled her, to say the least. The basically half naked girl threw on her girlfriend’s sweatshirt and went to answer the door almost deliriously.

As the door swung open, a huge smile spread across her face.

“Alex? What are you doing here?”

The blonde crashed their lips together hastily, the passion igniting between the both of them. The butterflies came surging and honestly the kiss seemed too good to be true. Kelley almost wanted to pinch herself.

When they pulled away, Alex Morgan licked her lips. “So I can do that…” She leaned in again for some more.

“And this.”

  


	9. Chapter 9

"So Al, do you forgive me yet or..." Kelley kissed her girlfriend some more while running her fingers across her skin delicately.

Alex Morgan intensified the kiss tremendously before pulling away to answer. "Not yet."

The couple lost themselves in each other for amother brief moment. 

"How about I take you out for a nice dinner date then?" The shorter girl leaned in slowly again for softer, more passionate contact.

She felt the striker smile in the middle of the kiss uncontrollably. "then maybe I'll consider it."

"All right miss Morgan. Let's go spoil ourselves a little. Cheat day. Gourmet burgers and milkshakes." Kelley O'Hara grinned.

"I know I know. It's old fashioned and kinda cliche but you'll love it."

"I love you, you big idiot. And that sounds great." The blue eyed girl couldn't get enough of the contact.

She stole one more quick kiss and sauntered off into the bedroom to change her clothes. Kelley followed her, and the U.S. Star pulled off her long sleeve in one smooth motion.

Kelley became distracted by her flawless figure and licked her lips longingly.

"Or...we could just stay here..." She took action and closed the space in between them quickly.

Alex leaned in even closer; they were at a point where they could feel each other's breath on their lips. It tickled.

"Oh yeah...? Would you want that?" She took O'Hara's hand and ran it up her abs agonizingly slowly.

"I'd love it..." Kelley reached for her jaw to tilt it up and kiss her. Alex met her midway but stopped.

"Then...absolutely not. I'm still mad at you. Let's go. You've got work to do."

The sky blue soccer player basked in melancholy and let out a small groan. "Ugh. Okay. Fine."

She allowed her girlfriend to change into a baseball tee and some jeans, and she herself put on some sweats and kept the same sweatshirt on. Alex thought it was kinda cute.

"You must really like my sweatshirt."

"Yeah just a little. Only because it's comfortable." Kelley playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Uh huh. You're not making things any better sweetheart." Puppy dog eyes looked at Alex.

"Okay okay and because it smells like you and I'm infatuated by that and it helps me sleep at night when I miss you too much..." That deserved a small kiss.

"That's better. Now are we gonna go or what?" The couple took off but in a very unorthodox manner.

Kelley drove Alex via a motorcycle. The blonde was terrified at first, but after a while she started to relax. (Although her grip on Kelley's torso never loosened up.)

"Al, you may or may not suffocating me." The driver chuckled lightly as they were rearing towards the restaurant.

"You scared baby?" "No!" Alex rasped. "maybe I just want to hold you tight."

"I'm gonna put all that cheesiness that just came out of your mouth on my burger." Kelley laughed again and stopped the motorcycle completely. They had arrived at a small place called Bobby's Burgers, a popular joint that was always busy.

The freckled girl decided to choose to sit at the table with spinning chairs rather than a booth. She let her girlfriend sit down first and then proceeded to order two strawberry milkshakes and two bacon cheese burgers.

They intertwined fingers a little and talked casually, catching each other up on everything that had been happening.

The pair was struggling with the distance thing. It was a new problem and it definitely wasn't gonna be going away any time soon.

"I'm really glad you're here silly girl. I can't believe you came though. We were literally just talking about you coming and I never would've expected such spontaneity but yet boom here you are. You're amazing, Alexandra."

"Yeah well, when I love, I love pretty hard." The taller girl remarked, reaching for her milkshake that finally came and took a long, thick sip.

"You and me both, you know. I know I don't seem to verbalize it as much, but Alley cat you mean the world to me." They smiled at each other and proceeded to dig into their food.

It definitely didn't hurt to have a meal like this every so often. The two decided that they would obviously run it off later.

Alex Morgan shamelessly fed her girlfriend fries and giggled the entire time.

After they finished their burgers, the two still stayed leisurely at the food place, twirling like children on the chairs and laughing their hearts out.

It got a point where Kelley was laughing so hard Alex got to tickling her to make it worse; the Sky Blue rookie was enjoying herself so much that milkshake actually shot out of her nose. "ALEX I am gonna kill you. Stop!!" She managed in between laughing attacks.

"Alex!!!" Kelley nearly fell out of chair and when she did, she saw herself inches away from hitting a stranger.

"Whoa. I'm sorry." She inhaled deeply to catch her breath. The voice who replied was all to familiar and way too Australian.

"Not a problem, Kelley."

Kelley's eyes suddenly became the size of saucers.

...this was not going to end well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies. I've been busy.

Kelley flushed a deep red for some reason and struggled to find words.

"Uh. He-hey Foord. What are you doing here?"

"What everyone else is doing. Just grabbing a bite to eat. What about you?"

Her tone was half sarcastic half smooth and it aggravated Alex to a substantial degree. The veins in her neck were straining visibly.

"I'm on a date actually. Uh, this is my girlfriend Alex. Alex, this is my teammate on Sky Blue. Her name is Caitlin Foord."

The Australian stuck out her hand stiffly and ushered a smile. "Hey. The great Alex Morgan. It's a pleasure to meet you formally."

Alex tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. "Likewise."

The defender felt like pushing it a little, so she did.

"I'm actually a little star struck. I mean I know Australia scrimmages the states all the time, but I've never said anything to you other than good game and good luck. So this is quite nice. You're legit and dangerous and I applaud you. However, I think you should watch out when we play you next time because we're definitely a team to look out for now."

Morgan was mumbling to herself the entire time. She just wanted to get out of there, take Kelley with her, and never worry about anyone else trying to get with her girlfriend. It took nearly a seven nation army to resist her from straight up punching the girl.

"Cool."

The tension was almost to the point where one could just reach out and grab it.

Caitlin knew the forward wasn't having it and so did Kelley. That's why the shorter girl reached for her girlfriend's hand, intertwined it quickly and gestured towards the door.

"Well, it was nice seeing you but I guess we should get going now don't you think Al?"

Kelley O'Hara was practically begging to get out of there before things got ugly. She had a bad feeling pitted in her stomach.

The blonde turned to face her girlfriend, her blue eyes looking deep into her, revealing everything she was feeling. It was a mix of sadness, anger, and disappointment. 

They were rudely interrupted.

"Yeah Al, don't you think you should get going?" The Australian mocked playfully. "I never knew you were gay by the way. I always thought you would end up with some jock soccer player. Or just be single. Didn't know someone like Kelley would be good enough for you."

Alex unintentionally flexed her muscles and got aggressive. "And...what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"How it was said is how it's meant to be taken. Come on Berkeley grad." Foord was having too much fun pestering her now; she had to hide her snickering.

Alex Morgan stepped directly to her, her tall figure looking over the hung Australian.

"Listen here you interrogating, pesky little nameless unimportant excuse for a soccer player. You need to back off my girlfriend and back off of me. If I ever see your arm around her again or if you're even within three feet of her I promise I'm gonna break both of your legs."

She shoved her enough to get the message and grabbed her girlfriend protectively.

"Come on babe. Let's get out of here." They stormed off and Foord laughed the entire way through.

"Bye Kel! See you at practice."

When they made their way to the parked motorcycle and strapped their helmets on, Kelley drove silently. She knew her superstar of a girlfriend was mad. Alex hardly even held on to her honestly, and that part stung a little bit. 

There was no use in pushing it. They got back to the hotel without saying a word.

Alex sat down on the bed and Kelley came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her tightly. She kissed the back of her neck and proceeded to bury her head into the Morgan as well.

That's when she felt it.

Tears were silently rolling down the soccer star's cheeks uncontrollably.

"Baby?" she felt Alex sniffle and try to catch her breath to keep from breaking down. "Baby...it's okay. I'm here. Shh..."

In a split second, Alex Morgan fell apart entirely and came completely undone. She started to bawl.

"I'm sorry Kel. I'm sorry..." That was the only phrase she could manage.

"Baby baby why are you crying? Come here." Kelley O'Hara turned her around and pulled her in even tighter, gently rocking the taller and more sensitive girl back and forth.

"Tell me what's wrong Alexandra." The forward slowed her breathing down a little bit and started to recollect her composure.

"Do you think you're not good enough for me?"

"Al, oh my goodness. You don't have to worry about anything she said. She's just getting on your nerves. I don't know what her problem is, but I've never once thought that. I think it's a little fortunate and I'm forever thankful that we ran into each other the way we did. I tell myself you chose me for a reason and that I'm special obviously and if there comes a day where I'm not, well then you feel free to break up with me."

Kelley kissed the side of her head affectionately and smiled.

"But you know I care about you right? Like you don't spend your time worrying or anything like that cause you don't have to. I'm crazy about you. I love you so much Kelley." Alex looked at her with sad, hypnotic eyes.

"I love you too, you big, sensitive baby."

"Promise me that you always will, forever?"

Kelley pulled her in for a slow kiss and allowed her fingers to draw circles on her back.

"How about this. I promise to love you from here..."

They locked lips passionately and didn't speak much after that.

They didn't have to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley surprises Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER. I am alive. Getting ready for college. (Hook 'Em!) NERVOUS FOR THE WORLD CUP FINAL. 
> 
> I decided to continue this one because I like the idea of Kelley and Alex together. Plus this story line was fun to write.

It had been months. Alex left for CONCACAF qualifying which went well, and they were at the World Cup now in Canada. It was bittersweet for the couple. Yes, they were still together. 

The two had been going steady for six months, which was a miracle for both of them.

O'Hara watched every game, interview, everything that revolved around her girlfriend. She screamed at the tv, jumped up and down, and everything in between. Being a supportive girlfriend at home was difficult, but still very much worth it. 

Kelley was the happiest she had ever been, and Alex felt the same, despite their hectic schedules. Sky Blue decided to keep the tenacious O’Hara around for good, and a small part of her was hoping she would get called up to be with her girlfriend someday. Kelley hadn't been able to make it to any games, but the final was coming up and she had booked her tickets already. It was a surprise that she was sure Alex would love. 

Sky Blue definitely understood. Her teammates were all supportive; everyone provided positive feedback, especially the coach. Foord was a little pesky, taking small jabs and being sort of hostile, but Kelley didn't care. The Americans were inches away from winning the World Cup after a sixteen year drought, and she was going to see her girlfriend. Nothing could ruin the moment. She said goodbye to everyone and boarded a plane from Jersey, which was surprisingly only approximately three and a half hours. Kelley O'Hara fell asleep in Alex Morgan's sweatshirt that she had also doused in her perfume, as well as to a playlist Alex had made for her. 

Speaking of Alex, the striker was undoubtedly frustrated and winded. She had been battling a nagging injury for quite some time, and her performance suffered here and there because of it. Time wasn’t on her side either. The conversations she had with her girlfriend were scarce. They were surviving on missed calls, long text messages, and the occasional FaceTime. The team was going through recovery for their final match which would be played on Sunday against Japan. Everyone was ecstatic and nervous to say the least. Everyone was either in the ice bath or the pool. Alex chose to be in the bath with Tobin and Christen Press.

“You okay Alex? You’ve been kind of quiet lately.” Tobin tried.

“Yeah. I just, I should have helped us put the game away against Germany. That’s all. I’m fine. I’m as fit as I can be but my sharpness isn’t there like I want it to be. I wish things were different. Wish I was my usual self.”

The USA narrowly escaped the Germans winning 2-0; neither of them goals from the iconic #13, even though she undoubtedly had two obvious chances. Once her body finally went numb to the coldness, Alex Morgan grabbed her phone and texted Kelley.

Al: I miss you.

She, much to her surprise, got an instant reply.

Kel: I miss you more. How’s my champ?

Al: Not so good. Haven’t been on my game lately. You’ve been watching right?

Kel: Every game like a hawk. I’m so so so proud of you. And hey, you can still score on me any day. ;)

That earned a chuckle aloud from the blue eyed Californian. Christen Press glanced up a bit after a brief tranquil meditation session. She had a method to compensating with the devil’s gift of ice baths. It worked every time.

“Is that who I think it is?” Press giggled. “I miss my best friend. I haven’t seen her in forever.”

“How do you think I feel?” Alex offered a small smile. “I know the World Cup is great and all—I’m literally ecstatic we’ve made it to the finals, but honestly I can’t wait for it to be over. Do you know what the best feeling in the world is? Not necessarily raising that trophy. That comes second. The best feeling in the world is being in her arms.” She blushed a crimson red.

“Aw. This is the sappiest I’ve ever seen you, A Morgs.” Tobin grinned widely. “I think cupid may have shot our teammate in the butt, don’t you think CP?”

“Shut up.” Alex growled half playfully.

The other forward laughed. “I agree Tobs. And hey Al, I don’t think you did that on purpose, but you know you called Kelley right? She’s on the other line right now. Hi KO! Miss you much.” Kelley O’Hara was definitely on the other line. Alex had accidently pressed call, and of course, after being apart for so long, she had to answer. She was too busy gushing and turning into a pile of mush after hearing Alex’s little honest confession.

“I’m so in love with you, Alexandra.” The young former flower delivery girl managed after a while. “I can’t wait to see you," she also managed to mumble inaudibly under her breath.

“You two are so cute it makes me sick.” Press joked, earning a nudge from baby horse as she and Tobin got out of the gruesome ice bath. “Let’s leave them to some privacy, shall we Tobs?”

“You bet, Pressy.” Heath flashed all of her teeth and the two teammates left hurriedly to change.

“Kel!! I didn’t mean to call you…but…I’m so happy to hear your voice. I miss it so much.” Kelley could practically hear Alex grinning on the other end of the line and it made her heart soar.

"Haha I can same the thing to you. Hi beautiful. I'm assuming you're in the ice bath?"

"Yeah. I've got more bruises than a wagon full of bad peaches." Alex groaned. "The Germans really know how to kick it. Or you. Or actually, me."

Kelley chuckled wholeheartedly. "That was a really bad simile, and the pun was even worse. But I still love you. You gonna score for me Sunday?"

"That's the game plan," Alex remarked confidently as she hopped out of the tub finally, freezing. "Do you want to FaceTime instead of just call? I want to see you."

"Uh...not right now. I'm kind of preoccupied." The shorter girl replied hesitating as she tried to grab all of her stuff from the airplane and get off.

"Babe, is something wrong?" The sudden change in Alex's voice from bliss to worry was adorable to Kelley O'Hara. She bit her lip and swore she would find someone to invent a way to kiss someone through the phone...or she could just do it herself. Her mind wandered at the thought of kissing Alex, and she was interrupted by both a stranger telling her to move and hurry up, as well as Alex Morgan.

"Babe?"

"Hey, can you please hurry up lady? I kind of want to get off this plane before I turn 60!" Some cranky old man barked.

"Baby, what was that...?" 

Kelley hurriedly grabbed everything and nearly ran off the plane. "Uh, nothing. I just, I was watching really loud TV. Listen Al, I have to do something so I'll call you back later okay?"

"No..." Alex whined. "Let me stay on the phone with you. You don't have to talk or anything, do your thing. I just don't want you to go." 

Baby Alex was Kelley's favorite. "Okay. I love you, silly baby." 

So the call remained as Kelley drove a car down to Alex's hotel. It took about twenty minutes. During that time frame, music was blasting from the car, Alex sang to Kelley and called it a serenade even though it actually wasn't even close, and both of them giggled immensely. 

The iconic forward had retreated to her room now and was laying in her girlfriend's sweatshirt as well. "Gosh Kel. It's been nice to be able to talk to you for this long. I'm sorry I'm so busy. I'll make it up to you later."

"Just bring me home that trophy, baby girl." Kelley hurriedly parked the car and ran into the hotel where Alex was staying. She had already known what floor and where to go thanks to Christen; her best friend that was always always always so reliable and good about not spilling the beans.

"I will. It's been a long journey, but it's been great. I'm really thankful I am getting the opportunity to represent my country."

A small silence emerged as Kelley was waiting in the elevator. Her mind and heart were running at crazy speeds. She was so excited to see Alex she honestly forgot to answer her on the phone.

"You know, I meant what I said earlier..." That brought O'Hara back down to her sense. "I really just want to be in your arms when all of this is over, regardless of whether we win or not. Of course, we're gonna win, but y'know..." Alex tried again, nuzzling the sweatshirt and inhaling Kelley's now extremely faint scent. "Home is definitely when you're holding me. I want to see you so much. This picture on my lockscreen isn't as kissable as I thought it was. I need to see you."

Suddenly Alex heard a hard knock on her door. She slipped on some shorts and opened it, her eyes gleaming immediately.

"Your wish is my command." Kelley grinned, throwing all of her stuff on the floor before embracing her girlfriend.

"How did you get he-" Alex began, only to be interrupted by a plethora of kisses. Each one felt magical. She wanted to reach out and grab them all to put in her pocket forever. The two met lips perfectly, as if they had been practicing all their life to kiss each other only. 

They were soulmates, undoubtedly, and when Kelley finally pulled away, she leaned down to give Alex a small gift.

"We can talk about everything later." Kelley O'Hara smiled from ear to hear. "Here. I brought you a lot, but I wanted to give you this first."

Alex Morgan extended her hand out to grab one of her now favorite things in the world; sunflowers. The exact same ones from when they were beginning to talk a long time ago.

"Kel..." The striker was flushing red now. "I love you so much."

"I love you right back, Alexandra."

"Now...it's one thing to say it," the blonde began. "But...since you're here, you have to let me show you how much I love you."

She winked and threw her girlfriend onto the bed.

 _Now this is a life I can definitely can get used to_ , Kelley thought.

 

 


End file.
